


On Impact

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and it makes remus and dee gay af, virgil has an eyebrow piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil has had an eyebrow piercing for years. He honestly thought his roommates knew about it already.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 435





	On Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So it was brought to my attention with this amazing art that Virgil with an eyebrow piercing is an absolute galaxy brain concept. So I obviously had to write something for it.
> 
> Also I? Was hesitant to put this in my tumblr prompt series but I mean. I was prompted by something on tumblr so? In the series it goes lmao.

Virgil had an aesthetic, his roommates knew that. Most of them figured it was just “tired emo ready to take a nap twenty-four-seven.” And, really, that was basically spot on what with his loose hoodie and wrinkled tank tops he wore underneath, add on the dark sweats or jeans he usually wore, plus the dyed purple hair, and his look was complete.

Well, for the most part. Virgil also had an eyebrow piercing, a ring on the corner of his brow that he got when he was sixteen as a part of his “I’m fighting my parents because I’m a teen” phase. Regardless of the fact that his dad had been the one to get it for him in the first place.

He never really stopped liking the look either, so he never took it out unless he had to shower because it was just. A part of his aesthetic at that point. Honestly, Virgil had thought everyone was aware of it already, it’s not like he made an effort to keep the piercing a secret.

So when he wandered into the living room an hour to noon, one hand lifting up his bangs so he could scratch at his scalp he was a little surprised by the strangled noise coming from Dee on the couch. Virgil gave him a weird look, dropping his hand to his side. His bangs stayed partway in the air though, with his bedhead he wasn’t surprised.

“Y’kay?” he mumbled, yawning as soon as the words (word? He tended to slur his speech a lot when he’d just woken up) left his mouth.

Dee didn’t answer, eyes locked on a spot just above his eyes. Virgil, confused and wondering what the hell his roommate was looking at, touched at where he was guessing Dee was staring until his fingers met the metal of his piercing.

“...Are you staring at my piercing?” he asked, his confusion growing when Dee, red faced and clearly flustered, nodded.

And then Remus was entering the apartment from his run that  _ always  _ lasted ridiculously long because he had too much energy at all times and he needed an outlet and Virgil was turning to greet him as he came in the door.

“Mornin’ Rem.”

Remus looked up, grin wide and clearly about to say something bizarre that had happened on his run because he always went looking for trouble, froze when he noted the glint of light off the black metal of the ring.

“Is that a piercing?” he asked, voice strained and, okay. What?

“Yes? I’ve had this forever, I thought you guys knew about it?”

Dee cleared his throat, drawing Virgil’s attention back to him.

“Virgil, your bangs are literally always in your face, how would we have known about it?”

“...Oh.”

Okay. That made sense, he had to admit he was still waking up and rational thought was a little slow.

“Holy fuck that’s hot as hell.”

Virgil let out a snort at Remus’ outburst, rolling his eyes because it was Remus and that was honestly to be expected.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Dee added in.

He had been on his way to the kitchen to grab some granola when Dee had said that, freezing mid-stride when the words processed in his mind.

Virgil turned to look at his roommates, Remus having moved from the door to lounge on the couch next to Dee so he was able to stare at both of them while the cogs turned in his brain to figure out how to respond.

Then he let out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

“You two are gay disasters. I’m getting breakfast.”


End file.
